1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water shooting toys and more particularly pertains to a new water fowl toy for providing a humorous and entertaining gag for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water shooting toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, water shooting toys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,359,342; 1,504,186; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,995; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,425; U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,397; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 186,610.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water fowl toy. The prior art describes inventions having bird-shaped structures with bodies, necks, heads, and tails, and with a passageway extending therethrough to allow water to pass out of the snout of the bird-shaped structure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new water fowl toy which has many of the advantages of the water shooting toys mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water fowl toy which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water shooting toys, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a water fowl-shaped structure having a body, a neck, a head, and a tubular tail, and being adapted to hold water therein with the tubular tail being integrally attached to the body and having an open end and with the water fowl-shaped structure also having a passageway extending therethrough from the open end of the tubular tail through the body, the neck, and into the head.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the water fowl toy in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new water fowl toy which has many of the advantages of the water shooting toys mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new water fowl toy which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art water shooting toys, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water fowl toy for providing a humorous and entertaining gag for the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new water fowl toy that is easy and convenient to use for entertainment purposes.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water fowl toy that makes the user think he/she is shooting water towards someone else when, instead, water is backfired upon the user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.